Sisterly love
by Mark Geoffrey Norrish
Summary: The Patil twins spend a "pleasant" day out shopping with their mother. Dialogue.


The Patil twins normally loved shopping, and had been exultant about Hogsmeade the year before, but their mother Madhari did a creditable job of curbing their enthusiasm. Despite owning a small bevy of house elves, she insisted on taking them to Diagon Alley for their supplies herself, and that they carry everything.

"Do I have to carry _all_ my books?" Padma asked. She'd been vying for favouritism for taking more and harder subjects than her twin, and the Runes and Arithmancy texts were heavy.

"No," said Madhari, who, unlike her daughters, still had an Indian accent, although she spoke perfect English. "Quit your whining, girl."

Parvati repressed a snigger; Padma rolled her eyes. She hadn't been very successful.

"You said you needed more potions supplies," Madhari went on. "Which?"

"Dried unicorn sebum and powdered hens' teeth," said Padma.

"I'm low on mirkrose juice," Parvati said.

"You always use far too much sebum," Madhari said to Padma.

Padma gasped at the injustice of this. "I used it in an extra credit assignment for Snape, as I _told_ you at the time, which is why I got ninety-four percent for that subject!"

Madhari rolled with this. "Why can't you be more like your sister?" she demanded of Parvati, whose grade had been in the mid seventies.

"It's called _extra credit_ for a reason, Mother," Parvati said, then, in an undertone, "and because I have a life."

Padma, who was half a pace behind her mother and thus out of sight, mimed applying eyeliner, which was unfair as both girls used about as much makeup.

"And how have you used more mirkrose juice than her?" Madhari went on, "you haven't been doing extra projects."

"Sometimes, people spill things, or make a mistake and have to start over," Parvati explained with strained patience, "and I loaned some to one of my _friends_ when she ran out." Padma had received a chewing-out for being best friends with Su Li, whose mother and Madhari had somehow become bitter enemies at hello. Parvati didn't get off much more lightly.

"I don't want you letting that Brown tart drag you down with her," Madhari said.

"No, Mother," Parvati said wearily.

This had gone on all day and indeed since both girls had learnt to speak. They argued through the trip to the apothecary, Madhari's personal favourite astrology supply store, and a coffee shop. Finally they got through everything, except the dress robes.

"I've told you, no, you will wear my old sari and represent your culture."

"Mother, we'll be the only people in the school not wearing British robes," Parvati protested.

"Mati's been sewing a copy for you," Madhari said. "Do you want to tell her that all her hard work was a waste?"

Mati was her sister-in-law. She spoke minimal English and had rapped Parvati's knuckles with a yardstick seven years previously. Parvati shuddered.

"I averaged eighty-two percent last year," Padma pleaded. "Don't I get something?"

"Yes," said Madhari, "you'll get a better career than your sister and a husband who doesn't beat you."

Padma and Parvati slumped.

"I'll give you both some jewellery before you leave. I don't see what you're complaining about."

"We'll look stupid," Parvati said. "People will laugh."

"Who? Who will laugh at my daughters?"

Padma shot her twin a warning look, but Madhari stopped and skewered them both with a glare.

"Well," said Parvati.

"Go on," she said, "who? I want names. No-one _dares_ cross the Patil family, and gets away with it."

They were in the middle of Diagon Alley at peak traffic; the crowd slowed around them, and a few gawkers stopped to eavesdrop. Padma sank her head into her hands.

"Er," Parvati said, glancing around for help which wasn't coming, "well, Pansy Parkinson is –"

"_Parkinson!_" Madhari said bitterly, "it's about time I let that _woman_ know how things stand."

"Mother, please," Padma said.

"You can't let other people dictate what you will and won't do," Madhari said authoritatively. "And Parkinson is a fool who thinks she's special because she has five generations of magical blood behind her. Five! ha!"

"Mother, I'm a Gryffindor, we don't –"

"A Gryffindor who refuses to stand up for her family and culture."

"I'm a Ravenclaw, and I think it's _stupid_ to –"

"My mind is made up. I will tell her what's what, you will wear my and Mati's saris, and you will like it. Don't look at me like that; I tried that exact expression on _my_ mother when I was your age, and she never bought me dress robes."

"Why on Earth would you have asked for British dress robes?" asked Parvati. "You grew up in India."

Padma sighed. "Can we _please_ keep moving? I want to be long gone before anyone I know sees us."

"Merlin's navel, girl," said Madhari, ignoring this, "I thought they taught you history at Hogwarts. What on Earth have you been learning?"

Parvati shot Padma a desperate look; Padma shrugged.

"Goblin rebellions?" Parvati tried.

"I shall have to hire you both a tutor," Madhari declared. "Actually, Mati knows her history …"

"It's been about goblin rebellions with limited reference to the giant wars," Padma said quickly, bailing off the falling carpet, "with very little world history. I read about the colonial era for extra credit last year."

Specifically, she'd found a book which mentioned that British wizards had followed their Muggle counterparts to their colonies, and read all of two paragraphs before getting bored and finding a fantasy novel instead.

"Perhaps _you _should tutor her, then," Madhari sniffed.

Parvati considered this.

"What?" said Padma, "why do _I_ have to spend my summer indoors teaching history? You're punishing me for reading ahead! You always do this!"

"I do _not_ always do it, and I'm not punishing you, I'm giving you an opportunity to help your dear sister!"

"My dear sister who never has the time of day for me at school," Padma muttered bitterly.

"We don't have any classes together," Parvati snapped back, "what do you expect?"

"That you not run around shouting 'revenge' at the next Quidditch match," Padma replied.

"Ixnay!" Parvati hissed, too late.

"Running around? You're supposed to comport yourself with dignity, girl!"

"It's an expression!" Padma said. "She was sitting with her friends the entire time. I swear." Although she had jumped to her feet cheering whenever her side had scored or Harry caught the Snitch.

"And just why are you wasting time at a Quidditch game? You keep saying you don't have time for extracurriculars. Do you want a completely bare transcript?"

Parvati's eye twitched. "Can we _please_ get home so I can try on the sari?"


End file.
